


A Pup Of Our Own

by DeanAfterDark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony, Pregnant Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the Civil War trailer I need fluffy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pup Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not at all connected with the Our Little Family series!

Many people had told Tony that he wouldn't exactly enjoy pregnancy very much. Between the morning sickness and swollen feet and constant aches and he wouldn't enjoy it. But Tony had to beg to differ he enjoyed being pregnant he enjoyed every part of it from the aches to the morning sickness from the swollen feet to the cravings. Tony knew it was all worth when he gave birth to his pup. On top that he had the most wonderful alpha buy his side doting on his every need. The minuet Steve found out that Tony his omega was pregnant with his baby he turned into super alpha. Doting on Tony making sure he had this, and getting him that, and making sure he was comfy, and messaging his back, and going with him to all his doctors appointments he was the best alpha any omega could ask for. And Tony was sure that his love for Steve his alpha only grew by five hundred billion percent.

Tony was very happy with where he was right now. 8 months pregnant (3 weeks from his due date) and snuggled in his alpha's arms as they watched a movie Steve rubbing his huge belly.

"Steve??" 

"Yes honeybun"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

"Steve??"

"Yes honeybun"

"I just can't believe this is happening"

"I know were gonna have a baby! And it's gonna be here in three weeks!"

"I'm so happy i'm having it with you! I couldn't imagine having it with someone else or spending my life with someone else!"

"Me either sweetie"

Tony looks at Steve and smiles 

"I love you Steve"

"I love you to Tony"

Steve attached his lips to Tony's all while still rubbing Tony's belly

Suddnely Tony felt a kick and he pulled away from the kiss with a wide smile

"Steve! Our baby! It kicked!"

Steve laughed

"Sweetie our baby has kicked before"

"I know! But everytime it kicks I love it!"

Steve smiled 

"Yeah so do I"

Tony smiled 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you??"

"At least twice in the past few minuets"

"Well I love you Steve Grant Rogers with all my heart"

"And I love you to Anthony Edward Stark with all my heart"

They smiled at each other and then kissed 

THE END


End file.
